lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Madcore Wrestling Alliance
The Madcore Wrestling Alliance (more commonly abbreviated to MWA) was a babyface e-wrestling tag team and stable. The most popular and longest tenured incarnation of the MWA consisted of Tromboner Man and RaTo, who competed in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) as a tag team for two years. Together, the high-flying duo often had the crowd in stiches due to their hilarious antics in and out of the ring. They achieved their biggest fame as one of the most successful tag teams in e-wrestling history, winning the LPW World Tag Team Championship and then unifying those titles to form the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. Altogether, the MWA held LPW Tag Team gold for an unprecedented 22 consecutive months. As a stable, the MWA originally consisted of Tromboner Man, RaTo, Homicide, Eric Scorpio, Crazy Ash Killa, and The Rik. Being born out of circumstance, the original six "Madcore" members started in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) developmental e-federation, the LOP Hardcore Thread. After earning their stripes, the six members were promoted to the PWA (which later would become LPW). Only Tromboner Man, RaTo, and Homicide maintained their MWA status in LPW, while Scorpio and CAK formed the Dark Brotherhood, and The Rik formed Public Enemy #1 (which Homicide would later join after defecting from the MWA). There have many been several incarnations that have competed for different promotions, though none of the teams ever coming close to the success of Tromboner Man and RaTo. Other organizations that MWA have competed in include Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), F'n Hardcore Territory (FHT), and World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH). Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance RaTo signed with the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) in late 2006, and was soon assigned to the Pyromania brand shortly after the 2006 Homecoming Draft. RaTo, along with 15 others, were entered into the "Young Lions" Tournament to determine a number one contender to the LPW International Heavyweight Championship who had never been given a title shot. RaTo wrestled his debut match at Pyromania 9.2 on January 14, 2007, losing to eventual winner The Rik. It was here that RaTo aligned himself with Tromboner Man and Homicide to form the Madcore Wrestling Alliance (MWA), a homage to the group the three were members of in the LOP Hardcore e-federation, seen as a proving grounds for the PWA. The three continued to help Tromboner Man poke fun at the humorless "Archangel of Death and Corruption" N'itomniskittel. RaTo gained his first win in his next match at Pyromania 9.4, defeating Vestry Romero. The MWA's RaTo and Tromboner Man teamed for the first time at The Rising, where they defeated the Lillehammer Administration (Ken Ryans and Sockoman) and The Abandoned (Mass Chaos and Edible) in a triple threat tag team match. The win earned them a title opportunity at the PWA World Tag Team Championship. Lords of Pain Wrestling World Tag Team Championship During the spring of 2007, PWA changed management and were renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), also renaming their two brands, Schizophrenia to Insanityand Pyromania to Inferno. The alliance with Tromboner Man and Homicide helped RaTo's career flourish in both singles and tag team contests, culminating in RaTo and Tromboner Man capturing the LPW World Tag Team Championship from Public Enemy #1 (The Rik and Damion Kross at the Inferno 10.2 telecast in Brisbane, Australia. RaTo's first title reign would prove to be an eventful one. It started out like a normal reign, with a party, ut straight away went into business. The MWA defeated Wevv Mang and Sockoman in their first defense, soundly putting their mark on their division. However, stablemate and close friend Homicide grew jealous, eventually backstabbing RaTo and Tromboner Man at the Sacrament pay-per-view. With Homicide (now known as Peter Saint) against them, Tromboner Man and RaTo somehow found a way to defeat Saint and The Rik to retain the World Tag Team Championship. However, the post-match shenanigans were much more interesting, with N'itomniskittel saving the pair from a brutal beat down from the pair, and stablemate X The Return of Tag Team Wrestling After RaTo unsuccessful in his bid for the LPW United States Championship, the MWA found themselves looking at two rookie teams who wanted the LPW World Tag Team Championship. Heroic Future (Jaetyn Knightwash and Ultramarcus) had been making waves with their sportsman attitudes and great in-ring abilities. However, the team of Eddie B and Thomas Slidell, calling themselves the Next Ones, were making a name for their vicious and unrelenting attitude towards wrestling. Both teams were granted shots at the World Tag Team Championships at Redemption in a Tag Team Triple Threat match. However, Tromboner Man and RaTo found themselves dealing with bigger problems at the same time. Namely, the only other team as old and experienced as them, The Dark Brotherhood of Crazy Ash Killa and Eric Scorpio. The Dark Brotherhood were keen to capture both the US and World Tag Team Championships, proving their dominance over two brands. Attacking the MWA whenever they could, they put a stamp on the collective psyche of the MWA. Tromboner Man also recieved the once in a lifetime oppertunity to face the World Heavyweight Champion, Krimson Mask. Having been undefeated since his move to Insanity, Mask was a dominant force, but Inferno's TBM held his own, and with a little help from the unexpected Ally of Crazy Ash Killa, picked up the mega upset victory. After one more appearance on Insanity, this time on PPV at LPW Dead Man's Hand teaming with Infenro's Eddie B. and Styxx as Team Inferno, Tromboner Man teamed up with his best friend and together, The MWA turned back the Heroic Future and The Next Ones, and went into AR4 with their belts held high. The Best? It had been announced at Redemption that the LPW United States Tag Team Championship and LPW World Tag Team Championship would me unified, to create the new LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. Having captured the US Tag Championships just one show earlier at the Insanity PPV LPW Dead Man's Hand, the Dark Brotherhood felt this to be the perfect oppertunity to put their stamp on the Tag Team division as the best team around. However, in the ladder match for the belts they found out exactly why the MWA had been champions for 14 months. They Win. The MWA suddenly had the distinct honor of being the First Undisputed Tag Team Champions in LPW history, and the balloon party which followed showed exactly how much it meant to them. At the Homecoming show, the MWA were once again able to beat the Dark Brotherhood, this time in the Brotherhood's signature match, the escape from Hell Match. This was the final straw in the Dark Brotherhood's coffin, causing them to disband post match. Also at Homcoming, in the annual draft took place, New Insanity General Manager Little Red Riding Hood picked up Tromboner Man and RaTo for the Red Brand. In wrestling *'Finishing moves ' **''That's Madcore'' (Flapjack by Tromboner Man onto a Springboard Rolling Neckbreaker from the ropes by RaTo. Tromboner Man rolls through in mid air with a splash) **''Madcore Bomb'' (A Sexy Double Crucifix Powerbomb) *'Stables' **'Fun Police' (with Killswitch and Daniel Oakley) *'Theme music' **''"The Car Song"'' by The Cat Empire Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (First) **LPW World Tag Team Championship (Longest reign) (Last) **LPW Tag Team of the Year (2008) **LPW Most Popular of the Year (2008) Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category:Stables Category:Tag Teams